


Tattoos for Manly Men

by AcierGlace



Category: Bleach, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcierGlace/pseuds/AcierGlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji meets the psuedo-twin brothers he's never had and decides to adopt them into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos for Manly Men

Sora tried not to stare. He really did. It was obviously mortifying Roxas and the older man beside him, but he could just not look away. Really, when was the last time he'd seen Reno and Axel act like anything but smug, arrogant, cocky assholes? 

“Sora!” He jumped, Riku's voice loud in his ear. He didn't look happy. Sora gave him a nervous smile and discreetly wiped the bit of drool off his chin. 

“Sorry.” He scratched the back of his head and followed Riku over to Roxas, handing over the bag of clothes. “I grabbed everything you said.”

“Thanks.” Roxas ripped the bag open, two long coats and t-shirts falling into his lap. “Axel! Reno! Get your asses over here!” 

The redheads gave him a glance, large smiles on their faces as they threw arms over the older man between them. The man between them just draped his arms around their waists, a shiteating grin nearly bisecting his face. 

“Oi, Kuchiki! Can I keep them? They're like the adorable twin brothers I never had.” Both Axel and Reno smiled wider. “Bet Rukia would love them.”

“I think they belong to someone else, Renji.” Sora gave the man beside Roxas a considering look now as well, obviously delicate features did not a feminine voice make. That was soft and masculine, perfect for the bedroom or any hot interlude. He winced as he felt Riku's not so gentle slap on the shoulder. 

“One of them anyway. Reno you could keep.” Riku was scowling at the whole lot of them.

“I knew you loved me, silverballs.” Axel's grin curled at the tips, a cat's smirk, as Riku sputtered and Sora laughed. Roxas just threw a t-shirt in his face, then chucked one at Reno for good measure as he opened his mouth. Renji laughed and untangled himself from the two, reaching out a hand for the shirt Byakuya was offering to him. 

“You learn to carry just about everything when redheads go drinking.” Byakuya gave the two remaining redheads an amused look. Then he dropped his eyes down to the shorter blond holding two long dusters and sighing in exasperation. “Usually Renji and some friends meet here on Fridays.”

“Hey, yeah!” Renji's face lit up, smirk getting wider. He stalked back over to Reno and Axel, laying a hand on their shoulders. “We meet out in Karakura and drink until someone loses. Tattoo place is right next door, and everyone chips in. Loser gets to wake up with one more boast of manliness.” He wiggled his eyebrows, tattoos making a wave motion on his face. 

“Sounds like my kind of party.” Reno was still flushed around the face, but he'd managed to get the coat on correctly, something Axel had abandoned. He nodded along though, wrapping around Roxas' shoulders as he began to slump to the left off balance. Even Riku looked intrigued. 

“Gotta make the down payment first, of course.” Renji nodded, holding up a finger. “We have one rule. The first tat is all your's. If you don't have the balls to do it sober, you can't party with men.” 

“Done!” Reno and Axel's voices were harmonic, also mimicking the pointing towards their eyes. Roxas snorted and rolled up his sleeve to show off the key and clock wrapped around one another on his wrist. Sora lifted his shirt to point at the crown and key on his hipbones. Riku twitched but patted his lower back, Sora snorting as his boyfriend glared menacingly at the knowing redheads. They turned as one towards Byakuya. He smirked and looked pointedly at Renji.

“Ah. He's kinda banned.” They took in the pale flush on Renji's cheeks and the satisfied smirk around Byakuya's expressionless face. 

“Banned?”

“Since he drank everyone under the table every time he played, he wasn't allowed to play tattoo roulette.” Renji draped an arm over the smaller man's shoulders, waving his phone with the other hand. “I've got your numbers so I'll text the place in the morning.”

“Hey! Wait! Just “Group” roulette?” Reno asked, raising his voice as Axel steadied him. Renji blushed fire-engine red. 

“We play One on One.” Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at their blank expressions, Roxas, Sora and Riku understanding. Renji did have a damn lot of tattoos, and it looked like they went... everywhere. Byakuya waved, Renji slightly swaying as he helped him along. 

“Kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - no planned sequel


End file.
